Patient Wolf - Partie II
by Maya Holmes
Summary: Harry Hart a toujours su que Eggsy était un garçon plein de potentiel. Mais ce qu'il a remarqué avant tout, c'est ce qu'il lui reste à apprendre. (suite de Patient Wolf - Partie I de SomeCoolName)
1. 12 Tes mains, Eggsy

**Note** : Bonjour !

Comme vous avez pu le lire dans le précédent chapitre publié par **SomeCoolName** , c'est à moi que revient l'honneur de reprendre la merveilleuse fic, _Patient Wolf._ C'est une histoire que j'adore et ça me touche énormément (genre plus que très beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP ) que mon Capitaine, ma partner in crime, mon auteure favorite, **SomeCoolName** me fasse confiance pour la succéder.

Elle sera évidemment la bêta de _Patient Wolf - Partie II_ , ce qui permettra de garder une continuité entre sa partie et la mienne.

La publication ne sera pas régulière mais je m'engage à finir cette histoire et à suivre le plan prévu par **S** **omeCoolName** (parce qu'entre nous, il est excellent donc pourquoi en changer ^^).

Je vous remercie donc de continuer à lire cette histoire et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 12 qui mérite son **rating M**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eggsy ramena son genou contre sa poitrine, son ongle tapotant contre ses dents. Son regard était fixe, concentré sur ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran comme si c'était d'une importance capitale dans la résolution d'une crise diplomatique mondiale. Harry avait commencé à regarder cette série avec sa recrue pour lui faire plaisir mais l'intrigue s'était encore complexifiée, des personnages avaient disparu vite remplacés par d'autres encore plus malsains et il ne pensait pas que cela aurait pu être possible. Il avait donc laissé Eggsy enchaîner les épisodes de la saison 3 de _Game of Thrones_ sans rien dire et malgré l'heure tardive. Ils étaient en vacances après tout et lui avait à finir _L'Adieu aux armes_ d'Hemingway.

À chaque changement important de son existence, Harry se rendait dans la bibliothèque du premier étage, ouvrait la vitrine en verre qui renfermait ses ouvrages les plus précieux et tirait celui qui lui semblait adapté à la situation. Quand il devait faire face à la mort d'un proche, il replongeait dans _L'étranger_ de Camus. Pour l'échec d'une mission qui manquait de lui coûter sa place - ce qui était arrivé uniquement deux fois à ce jour - c'était _Don Quichotte_ de Cervantes qu'il ouvrait. Alors, afin de pouvoir faire face à cette nouvelle relation qui lui paraissait encore être une mauvaise idée mais dont il n'arrivait pas à regretter un instant, Hemingway s'était avéré un choix nécessaire. Une histoire d'amour tragique sur fond de Première Guerre Mondiale, rien de mieux pour lui montrer que tout était possible, malgré tout.

Il nota mentalement une citation et releva les yeux vers sa recrue qui semblait absorbée par la scène qui se déroulait à l'écran. Un homme habillé de cuir noir et de fourrures - celui qui faisait soupirer Eggsy comme une adolescente face à son boys band préféré et lui dire comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment rien à la vie _Mais c'est Jon Snow, Harry_ \- se tenait droit face à une rousse nue comme au jour de sa naissance. La voix grave du personnage résonna dans le salon, un ton aussi chaud et pénétrant que les expressions de l'acteur pouvaient être froides et blasées. Malgré le fait que son répertoire ne comptait qu'une moue désabusée et un air de chien battu, Snow était, selon le jeune homme qui avait cherché à lui expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de la série, " _putain de bandant_ ". La scène avait lieu dans une espèce de grotte et le sombre de la caverne où il se trouvait avec la rouquine, laissait aisément deviner que c'était le torse sculpté et les clavicules saillantes du guerrier qui plaisaient à sa recrue. La jeune femme était tout aussi charmante et ses formes furent sifflées par Eggsy.

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je lève les yeux vers la télévision, je vois du sang ou du sexe ?"

Eggsy lâcha un ricanement sans regarder son mentor, absorbé par les baisers qu'échangeaient les deux personnages.

"C'est ce qui fait le succès de la série, Harry. Du sang, des nichons et du cul. Et une bite de temps en temps."

Harry ferma son livre d'un coup sec, outré. Certaines fois, il voulait laver la bouche d'Eggsy avec du savon. Littéralement.

"Langage, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'abrutis devant un tel spectacle que tu peux perdre tes bonnes manières."

Spontanément, et ce fut ce qui énerva Harry plus que les mots peu châtiés, Eggsy lui montra son majeur, son regard toujours scotché sur l'écran plat. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'Harry voulait mettre un terme à cette sale manie ; pour exprimer son mécontentement comme pour indiquer qu'il se moquait d'un propos, Eggsy exécutait un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Harry avait arrêté de les compter. Il savait que c'était plus un réflexe acquis au cours de son adolescence dans les bas quartiers de Londres qu'un réel manque de respect. Sauf que cela devait cesser.

D'un geste aguerri, il attrapa le poignet d'Eggsy et le tira contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres fussent assez proches de son oreille pour pouvoir murmurer :

"Un gentleman ne répond pas à un autre en lui faisant un tel geste, Eggsy. Tes doigts sont bien trop nécessaires et utiles pour risquer de les perdre à cause d'un réflexe malheureux."

Eggsy déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam exécutant un mouvement en hauteur. Son corps s'était tendu subitement, tremblant. Harry put voir sa respiration se couper lorsque sa poigne se resserra. Il aimait que le jeune homme soit encore surpris par ses réactions, qu'il ne sache pas de quoi l'espion était capable.

"Enlève ton pantalon et assis-toi face à moi, ton dos contre l'accoudoir."

"Quoi ?" La voix d'Eggsy était étranglée.

"J'ai dit _enlève ton pantalon_. Maintenant."

Eggsy se leva, toujours confus mais suivant l'ordre de son mentor. Le dilemme était visible dans ses yeux, un mélange de confiance aveugle et de rébellion. Il râla contre les boutons de son jean qui ne voulaient pas se défaire et baissa en un seul mouvement, son pantalon. Son boxer lâche pendait sur ses hanches et cela fit penser à Harry qu'il devait également renouveler cette partie-là de la garde-robe du jeune homme. Eggsy s'assit comme il venait de lui indiquer, les jambes à peine écartées, son érection commençant à être visible à travers le tissu de coton de mauvaise qualité. Harry s'adossa également, son bras longeant le dossier du divan. Il allait être un simple spectateur mais cela promettait d'être bien plus divertissant que la série qui se diffusait encore sur l'écran. Il coupa le son de la télévision et continua.

"Cette leçon est aussi importante que les autres, Eggsy. Tes mains sont les seuls outils sur lesquels tu pourras compter dans n'importe quelle situation, que ce soit pour presser la gâchette de ton para comme pour les enrouler autour du cou d'un attaquant. Plus important encore, tes doigts peuvent te permettre de séduire une cible et en faire ce que tu veux."

Eggsy hocha rapidement la tête. Il paraissait ne pouvoir et vouloir dire un mot, comme pressentant ce qui allait suivre.

"Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. Je refuserai tout geste déplacé ou ne correspondant pas à ce que je t'aurais énoncé et nous devrions arrêter. As-tu bien compris, Eggsy ?"

" Oui, Harry." siffla Eggsy la tête légèrement en arrière et le souffle court.

"Soulève ton polo et tiens le sur ton torse avec ta main gauche. Tu es droitier, je suppose que tu te caresses avec celle-ci."

"Putain…" soupira Eggsy en secouant légèrement la tête, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. "Oui, Harry."

Harry sourit, ses lèvres esquissant un geste discret.

"Passe tes doigts le long de ton membre sur le tissu. S'il était d'une meilleure qualité, tu sentirais avec plus de précision les effleurements mais nous nous contenterons de cela."

Eggsy s'exécuta, son regard figé sur la bouche et les mots de son mentor. L'espion faisait exprès de moduler sa voix, de la rendre plus ferme, sachant combien le jeune homme aimait cela. En revanche, celle d'Eggsy était réduite à des grognements. Une tâche apparut sur le haut du boxer.

"Maintenant, resserre tes doigts autour. Sens le poids de ton sexe dans ta main.."

Le gémissement étranglé ressembla à un _Putain_ et Eggsy se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher quoi que ce soit d'autre d'en sortir. La température de la pièce se fit étouffante, alimentée par la chaleur de leurs corps emplis de désir. Harry se pencha jusqu'à toucher le front du jeune homme avec le sien. Leurs souffles mêlés se confondaient, leurs bouches si proches qu'il suffisait à l'un d'eux de tendre la langue pour entraîner l'autre dans un baiser. Mais pas encore. Galahad remonta ses propres doigts le long de la cuisse nue d'Eggsy avant de descendre petit par petit le boxer en coton gris.

"Recommence à t'effleurer. Que tes ongles frôlent ton membre. Je veux voir des marques rouges apparaître sur cette peau appétissante."

"Putain Harry, c'est trop chaud."

Les mots d'Eggsy sont dits tout bas comme pour ne pas briser le moment. La main gauche de Galahad se referma sur la nuque d'Eggsy, fort, tandis que la seconde tenait le boxer pour laisser au plus jeune toute l'ampleur d'exécuter sa tâche. Harry pouvait sentir le plaisir perler de son amant par chaque pore de sa peau. Il pouvait sentir la respiration heurtée du plus jeune atterrir sur sa bouche comme un baiser fantomatique. Le jeu devenait dangereux pour lui aussi.

"Enroule ta main autour de ton sexe, ton pouce doit verrouiller ton majeur contre ta hampe. Il doit le tenir fermement et remonter le long de ta veine. Vas-y, Eggsy. Choisis ton rythme et conserve-le. Je ne veux pas que tu jouisses. Je veux que tu comprennes à quoi tes doigts peuvent être le plus utile. Je veux que chaque fois que tu voudras lever ton majeur, tu penses à ce moment."

Eggsy déglutit et acquiesça. Il augmenta petit à petit le rythme sur son sexe, se callant sur la respiration de son mentor qui admirait la rougeur qui s'étendait sur le membre comme ces gouttes de precome. Quand le jeune homme abaissait sa main, Harry pouvait la sentir cogner contre la sienne qui maintenait le tissu. Son attirance pour Eggsy prit soudain de nouvelles proportions. Il voulait avoir ce sexe épais entre ses lèvres, goûter chaque parcelle de la peau et en apprécier la saveur. En voulant donner une leçon à Eggsy, il était tombé dans un piège dangereux. Sa prise sur la nuque se fit plus forte, Eggsy aurait des marques. _Tant mieux_.

"Très bien, Eggsy. C'est vraiment très bien." complimenta-t-il le souffle court. "Lâche ton tee-shirt et caresse tes testicules. Maintenant."

Un grognement plaintif et Eggsy suivit l'ordre, de plus en plus difficilement.

"Harry. Je… peux plus. Je peux plus, Harry."

L'espion tira d'un coup sec sur les cheveux et planta son regard dans celui azur du plus jeune.

"Que veux-tu, Eggsy ? Demande-le moi."

"Jouir. S'il-te-plaît, Harry. S'il-te-plaît..." gémit Eggsy. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, il était à bout.

"Bon garçon."

Harry l'embrassa, trouvant sa bouche dans un baiser violent et obscène, faisant jouir Eggsy entre leurs corps, son sperme touchant les tissus de leurs hauts. La langue d'Harry ne quitta pas sa bouche avant que la dernière goutte ne se soit échappée du sexe chaud. Il continua à sucer et lécher les lèvres pleines tandis que la respiration d'Eggsy reprenait un rythme normal. Puis Harry le prit contre lui, dans une étreinte chaleureuse lorsque sa recrue fit tomber son front sur son épaule et que ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de son torse. Calmement, Eggsy, se laissa porter par les caresses d'Harry dans ses cheveux et s'endormit dans les bras de son mentor. Alors, l'espion le calla un peu plus contre lui et il s'allongea sur le canapé, essayant de trouver une position correcte pour tous les deux. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers une vie où Eggsy ne vivrait pas à South Kensington, sans savoir s'il trouvait l'idée triste ou simplement plus simple.

Il secoua la tête, récupéra son livre tombé au sol et l'ouvrit à la page 174.


	2. 13 Un Panatela, Eggsy

**Note :** Profitant des vacances, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé plus vite que prévu. Merci à celles et ceux qui ont reviewé, mis en fav ou follow cette deuxième partie de _Patient Wolf._ Ça nous fait plaisir à toutes les deux ! ^^

 **Bêta :** la seule et l'unique, SomeCoolName.

 **Rating :** M

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La culture britannique a toujours été considérée comme l'une des plus sophistiquées de la civilisation moderne. Il est difficile de surpasser cette classe que les Anglais affichent en toute circonstance, cette façon de regarder le monde comme si rien ne peut les atteindre tout en imposant leur avis avec une franche bienveillance. Les Britanniques ont inventé le concept de gentleman et ce n'est pas un hasard ; contrairement à leurs voisins américains, eux savent réfléchir avant d'agir, déguster un verre de scotch tout en tenant en joue un criminel notoire que l'on vient de mettre au tapis. C'est pourquoi Harry détestait partager une mission avec la succursale outre-atlantique de Kingsman.

Les agents portaient leurs costumes avec des santiags, tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeaient comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un de leurs blockbusters à succès et se vantaient sans cesse et peu subtilement de la taille de leur sexe - la vue de leur voiture de fonction poussait Harry à mettre leurs dires fortement en doute. Mais ce que Galahad détestait le plus était cette manie de mâcher constamment un chewing-gum. Malheureusement, dans une salle de réunion où étaient avachis les agents américains en attente des informations données par Merlin, Harry remarqua qu'Eggsy osait lui aussi user de sa bouche dans un mâchement vulgaire. Il devait bien avouer que son regard ne venait que depuis très récemment atterrir sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme et voir cette bouche, qu'il osait embrasser désormais, mastiquer sans aucune honte l'énervait prodigieusement.

Ainsi, un soir, alors qu'ils s'installaient autour de l'échiquier, sur la demande miraculeuse d'Eggsy, pour débuter une nouvelle partie dans le bureau du deuxième étage et alors que sa recrue lui tendait un verre d'un Martini qu'il savait parfaitement réalisé, Harry remarqua le mouvement frénétique qu'exécutèrent les mâchoires d'Eggsy avant que celui dernier ne cracha son chewing-gum - bruyamment, qui plus est - dans la corbeille près de la porte. Harry toussa un remerciement et attendit que sa recrue s'installe face à lui pour lui parler.

"Eggsy, j'ai remarqué que tu ne lâchais plus ton paquet de chewing-gum ces derniers temps."

Le jeune espion acquiesça et déplaça son pion.

"Ouais. J'ai eu un check-up à l'agence et faut que je reduise la clope si je veux pas foirer mes tests physiques. Du coup, chewing-gum."

"Ce n'est pas la solution la plus élégante."

"C'est la seule que j'ai trouvé. J'supporte pas les patchs."

Harry prit une gorgée de sa boisson et se leva, oubliant momentanément le jeu. Il se dirigea vers une armoire branlante, calée par un exemplaire de _L'Homme moderne_ qu'il avait reçu avec une commande d'ouvrages i ans, l'ouvrit et en tira une boîte en bois clair dont le couvercle vitré laissé entrevoir le contenu. Cet humidoir appartenait à son père et il en avait hérité avec sa cave et sa collection de papillons. Rarement, il en prenait un, humait son odeur corsée ou douce avant d'en couper le bout avec la guillotine en argent gravée aux armes de sa famille. Toutefois, il veillait toujours à avoir un cigare à portée de la main au cas où.

"Lorsque j'ai dû arrêter de fumer des cigarettes pour la même raison que toi - sauf que mon instructeur avait été beaucoup plus catégorique que Merlin - je me suis rabattu sur les cigares. Avec la boisson adaptée, un scotch de préférence ou un Cabernet Sauvignon mais le Martini fera également l'affaire, un cigare procure beaucoup plus de plaisir qu'une cigarette."

Il posa la boîte ouvragée sur le petit bureau de la même essence, repoussant l'échiquier à plus tard. Eggsy se redressa afin de voir les différentes variétés que possédaient Harry. D'un doigt, celui-ci retournait les longues tiges recouvertes de cellophane afin de voir les bagues et de sélectionner ceux qui conviendraient le mieux à sa recrue.

"Les variétés dépendent de la forme ou de la taille que prend le cigare. Un Corona, par exemple" continua Harry en soulevant un tube épais au bout rond "fait 15 cm pour une bague de 42. La bague donne l'idée du diamètre du cigare." Il le reposa et en ôta un autre torsadé. "Le Culebra est fait de trois Panatelas tressés les uns aux autres afin de lui donner l'apparence d'une corde épaisse. Vu sa forme, il est réservé aux habitués qui en apprécient la force. Pour toi qui débute, un Panatela simple, plus long et fin que le Corona, sera parfait."

Le cigare était, en effet, assez long, d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Deux anneaux dorés étaient placés à chaque extrémité. Harry en récupéra un pour lui-même après en avoir tendu un à Eggsy qui le contemplait sous toutes les coutures. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, le renifla comme si c'était un bâton d'encens bas de gamme pour finalement le pincer comme il le ferait avec une cigarette.

"Comment on fait ?"

Le ton clairement intéressé de sa recrue eut le mérite de tirer à Harry un sourire bienveillant. Il récupéra la guillotine en argent et montra à Eggsy comment retirer la cape d'un coup sec puis lui offrit afin qu'il le fasse lui-même. Eggsy s'exécuta avec attention, prenant soin comme Harry lui avait indiqué, de ne placer la lame là où le cigare rencontre la cape qui retient la tête avant de presser fermement sur la guillotine, sans hésiter.

"Putain. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le Parrain." commenta-t-il en plaçant le cigare coupé entre ses doigts avant de dire dans un mauvais accent italien, " _Je vais vous faire une offre que vous ne pourrez pas refuser"_. Harry soupira.

"Un jour, je t'apprendrai l'italien. Bien, maintenant, l'allumage. Le choix du briquet est important car un mauvais allumage peut endommager le goût du cigare. Le mieux demeure un briquet au butane, tel que celui que tu gardes constamment sur toi."

Eggsy releva rapidement la tête, apparemment surpris quelques secondes que son mentor ait fait attention à ce genre de détail, puis sortit le zippo.

"C'est un cadeau de ma mère" expliqua le jeune homme en l'ouvrant. "On avait pas trop de thunes une année pour Noël mais elle voulait quelque chose que je puisse garder."

"C'est une belle attention." Harry s'approcha, s'assit sur le coin de la table face au jeune homme qui s'était reculé, et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa recrue qui frotta sa joue contre ses doigts. Harry la retira et continua la leçon. "Le pied du cigare est la partie que tu dois allumer. Tiens la flamme sous le pied sans le toucher et fais tourner le cigare quelques fois sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que le pied soit chauffé de manière égale. Cela chauffera le tabac et rendra l'allumage plus facile."

Eggsy ouvrit son briquet et obéit aux instructions d'Harry qui hocha légèrement la tête. Il fit pareil avec le sien, profitant de la flamme d'Eggsy, attrapant ensuite son poignet pour le monter avec le briquet jusqu'au cigare qu'il avait mis entre ses lèvres. Il tira dessus, la flamme éloignée du bout, sans avaler la fumée. L'extrémité devint incandescente, l'odeur du tabac plus forte, faisant plisser le nez d'Eggsy. Harry tira une nouvelle bouffée, la tint quelques seconde dans sa bouche avant de souffler la fumée, la tête relevée pour éviter qu'elle n'atterrisse sur le visage du plus jeune.

"À toi. N'oublie pas qu'un cigare n'est pas une cigarette, Eggsy. Tu ne dois pas avaler la fumée mais en savourer le goût avec ta langue. Ensuite, toutes les 30, 45 secondes, tourne le afin d'en faire tomber la cendre et pour en maintenir l'allumage. Un bon cigare peut durer des heures."

Sa position permettait à Harry de surplomber sa recrue qui fit ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer, mettant le cigare entre ses lèvres désirables, respirant la fumée avant de tousser comme un débutant. Galahad rit et reprit le cigare des mains d'Eggsy pour le poser, à côté du sien, dans le cendrier brisé, trophée de sa première arrestation. Harry regarda le jeune homme dont les yeux brillaient de larmes de douleur et en essuya une qui coulait sur sa pommette. Le geste les fit frissonner tous les deux. Son pouce dévia de la joue vers les lèvres qui n'avaient pas arrêtées de l'appeler depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur réunion inter-agence. Il caressa doucement la peau sensible, son doigt retraçant la courbe inférieure de la bouche d'Eggsy.

"Tu l'as pris trop loin et la fumée a envahi tes poumons quand tu as commencé à tirer. Tes lèvres doivent se poser juste à l'extrémité. Pas plus que ça."

Sa voix devint rauque lorsqu'il enfouit son pouce de quelques centimètres dans la bouche chaude. Eggsy écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la tournure que prenait la leçon jusqu'à ce que son mentor vit, dans ce regard azur impétueux, le désir conquérir chaque recoin. Alors, descendant de la table, il vint se poser debout face au jeune homme, sa main gauche sur son épaule alors que son pouce entrait un peu plus.

Harry avait toujours aimé les fellations. C'est ce qu'il préférait dans le sexe. Il aimait en faire comme en recevoir, sentir le poids d'un membre entre ses lèvres comme l'effet que pouvait lui faire les caresses d'une langue. Aussi, lorsqu'Eggsy creusa les joues autour de son pouce et qu'il fit passer sa langue le long, le membre d'Harry se durcit. Il s'approcha, écarta les jambes d'Eggsy pour se placer entre elles et agrippa plus fort l'épaule de sa recrue. Il avait ôté son costume en arrivant et ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt blanc au-dessous duquel Harry pouvait voir les formes du torse musclé. Il posa son front sur la tête d'Eggsy et respira son odeur alors qu'un autre doigt pénétrait sa bouche. La langue d'Eggsy joua avec, les entourant avant que ses dents ne rappent contre la peau fine. Ils haletaient tous les deux, des pensées féroces envahissant l'esprit du plus vieux. Il voulait subitement plus, il voulait utiliser ce qu'il conservait dans le tiroir fermé à clé de sa table de nuit. Il voulait Eggsy sous lui et soumis et ce fut le gémissement que poussa le plus jeune lorsque l'espion le bloqua contre son torse qui sortit Harry de ce moment d'égarement.

Il se relâcha, enleva doucement ses doigts dans un bruit humide de la bouche d'Eggsy qui gémit une nouvelle fois. Il se redressa et récupéra le cigare afin de l'éteindre - un gentleman ne perdait jamais son sang-froid. Eggsy se leva et, à son tour, envahit l'espace personnel de l'autre homme. Il chercha ses lèvres dans un baiser rapide et lui prit la main.

"Harry… Ta chambre. S'il-te-plaît."

Le plus âgé bloqua son regard dans celui de sa recrue. Il y lisait tout - son désir, sa fougue, cette insolence naturelle qui le poussait à toutes les folies - mais Harry y vit surtout une chose, un éclat faible mais pourtant bien là qui lui fit mettre les deux paumes à plat sur le torse d'Eggsy pour le repousser. _Pas prêt_.

"Non, Eggsy."

"Hein, pourquoi ?"

Harry se recula encore, contourna le siège dans lequel Eggsy s'était promptement rassis après son refus, énervé et la respiration haletante, clairement frustré. Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à partir, et salua sa recrue d'un signe de tête.

"Quand, Harry ?"

Certaines questions n'avaient pas de réponse précise, aussi, Harry quitta la pièce sans un mot.


	3. 14 Un 8 pool, Eggsy

**Mais mais mais serait-ce un chapitre de Patient Wolf partie 2 ?! ET OUI ! Alors, non, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, la vie a juste fait que j'ai mis du temps à publier la suite et ce sera sûrement le cas pour les suivants mais elle arrivera, ça c'est certain.**

 **Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Clélia Kerlais et qu'il faut le fêter aussi dignement que possible ! Quoi de mieux alors qu'un de peu de tension entre Eggsy et Harry * clin d'oeil suggestif ***

 **Cléliachou, je te souhaite un très bel anniversaire. Sois comblée d'amour et de câlins ! * coeur coeur coeur ***

 **Enfin, merci à vous qui lisez, laissez des reviews et patientez. Sans vous, le courage et l'envie d'écrire s'amenuisent alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des mots, petits comme grands, aux auteurs. C'est de la motivation à l'état pur !**

 **Bêta : toujours la même, parce qu'un équipage qui navigue sans encombre depuis tellement de temps ne change pas de capitaine. Merci ma SomeCoolName !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Un 8 pool, Eggsy.**

"Non, Rox', pas si fort. T'es pas sur un ring là."

Harry pendit son manteau au cintre prévu à cet effet, lissant les pans dans un geste machinal alors que les voix et les rires de plusieurs jeunes gens en provenance de la salle de billard retentissaient dans le hall. Laissant entre eux les recrues, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine à sa gauche, pour se faire un thé avant d'aller finir ses rapports dans son bureau. Il mit la bouilloire sur le feu, sortit la tasse de mauvais goût qui déclamait "Keep calm and marry Harry", offerte par un Eggsy moqueur pour son anniversaire, et y lâcha un sachet de thé à la bergamote. Il ne verrait Eggsy que demain. Un son strident suivi d'une vibration le firent hausser un sourcil fatigué. Il récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche, un texto d'Eggsy affiché.

 _T la ?_

Grimaçant face à l'orthographe douteuse de sa recrue, il répondit un rapide _Dans la cuisine_ , avant de continuer son rituel tellement usé que les gestes en devenaient mécaniques. Sauf que, depuis quelques mois, il devait faire avec le jeune homme qui résidait chez lui et son habitude de chambouler absolument toute la vie d'Harry.

"Salut ! Alors, la mission ?"

Harry se détourna de sa tâche - bouilloire qui siffle, eau puis lait - pour regarder le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui, les mains dans les poches de ce jean lâche qui dévoilait le haut de son caleçon. Même si la gestuelle d'Eggsy était désormais digne d'un gentleman, affinée par ses soins et dont il s'enorgueillissait chaque jour, Harry savait qu'il lui restait encore de longues leçons pour que sa recrue s'approche de la perfection.

"Bien, merci. Tout est sous contrôle. Et tes examens ?"

"Sous contrôle aussi," répondit Eggsy avec un clin d'oeil. "Tu nous rejoins ? Les mecs vont pas tarder, on en fait une dernière et c'est bon."

"Je préfère vous laisser entre vous. J'ai peur de faire retomber la bonne humeur à chaque fois qu'un coup de canne ripera sur le tapis neuf."

Eggsy rit en posant sa hanche contre le plan de travail, proche, trop proche de l'espion qui porta sa tasse brûlante à ses lèvres pour se redonner contenance.

"Allez ! Viens Harry. Ça te fera du bien de te lâcher un peu. Et puis, il y a que Rox' qui sait pas vraiment jouer. Les autres maîtrisent, t'inquiètes."

"Aussi bien que toi ?"

La main d'Harry chassa une poussière invisible sur l'épaule couverte d'un t-shirt noir qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination, profitant de la chaleur d'Eggsy qui lui avait, étonnamment, manquée.

"Personne ne joue mieux que moi. J'peux te le prouver, si tu veux."

Le regard bleu brillait d'arrogance. Harry en eut un frisson malvenu. Il leva un sourcil perplexe et déposa sa tasse encore fumante.

"Comment ? En m'écrasant et en me rendant ridicule ? Hors de question."

"Allez Harry ! Sois cool ! Juste une partie."

"Ce n'est jamais _juste une partie_ avec toi, Eggsy."

Le jeune homme s'approcha, l'air déterminé et sérieux, sa main se posant de manière désinvolte et innocente sur celle qu'Harry avait laissée sur le plan de travail et il dû réorganiser ses pensées pour les empêcher de dériver trop loin.

"On peut augmenter les enjeux si tu veux ? Genre, le gagnant peut demander à l'autre tout ce qu'il veut ?" proposa Eggsy. "Si tu gagnes, je pourrais rien dire pour apprendre ta danse de vieux, par exemple."

"La valse est un avantage pour celui qui veut se faire une place dans la bonne société."

"Ouais, s'tu veux. Allez, Harry ! Fais pas ta tapette."

"Langage, Eggsy."

Mais Harry poussa le corps si tentant, le bloquant contre l'évier de la cuisine. À quelques millimètres de sa bouche, Harry sentait toutes les effluves de sa recrue, le musc qui émanait naturellement de lui comme cette eau de parfum virile dont il s'aspergeait chaque matin.

"Et si tu gagnes ? Que me demanderas-tu ?" murmura l'agent, la voix rauque et le regard planté dans les orbes désormais foncées d'envie.

"Si je gagne, je veux _cette_ queue dans ma bouche." répliqua Eggsy sur le même ton.

Harry sentit très bien la main osée d'Eggsy contre son membre ainsi que la pression ferme qui accentua le sens de ses paroles osées. Il savait très bien que Eggsy avait utilisé ces mots dans _cet ordre_ pour le choquer et déclencher en lui une réaction illicite. La phrase résonnait encore dans son esprit comme si son amant l'avait criée tellement elle lui rappelait ses propres envies toujours inassouvies. Il respira et s'écarta.

"Je vous rejoins dans dix minutes. Quand tes amis seront partis, nous verrons qui maîtrise le mieux."

Eggsy sourit et lui vola un rapide baiser avant de courir hors de la cuisine sous l'oeil amusé de son mentor. Le jeune homme avait un réelle emprise sur son esprit et ses sens, il commençait même à devenir un expert dans l'art de le manipuler pour le faire arriver à ses fins. Harry en avait même oublié de le reprendre sur son langage particulièrement fleuri. Si hier, il voyait cela comme un danger, aujourd'hui, Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas temps de laisser les choses aller plus loin. Eggsy gagnait en assurance, il avait prouvé à son mentor qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il pouvait tout faire pour l'obtenir. Il était déterminé et la détermination devait être récompensée, non ? Harry reprit sa tasse, but une longue gorgée et se lança à la suite de sa recrue.

La musique qui passait allait parfaitement avec le lambris et la tapisserie verte dont l'aspect velours rappelait celui de la table de billard qui siégeait au milieu de la pièce : un mélange d'airs de jazz classiques et plus récents, mais typiquement britanniques. C'était surprenant venant d'hommes et de femmes nés après la chute de l'URSS. Eggsy faisait équipe avec Roxy, lui montrant quoi et comment faire. Comme toujours, la jeune femme écoutait avec attention, de plus en plus concentrée à mesure qu'elle échouait. De là où Harry était, assis dans le fauteuil club en cuir noir ebène qui reposait dans un coin, il pouvait les observer à son aise. L'équipe adverse était composée d'Amanda, la chargée des relations avec Berlin qui enseignait les communications aux recrues, et d'un autre membre, celle de Kay ou Gauvain peut-être, Harry ne retenait jamais ce genre de détail. Ils se faisaient clairement laminer : l'homme venait d'ailleurs de rater superbement son coup, laissant une trace bleue sur le tapis. Eggsy lança à son mentor un regard d'excuse lorsqu'il se mit à grommeler.

"Fais gaffe, mec. C'est sur mon salaire que tu joues. Cette rouge dans la poche centrale droite, allez Rox'."

Harry amena sa tasse à ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire. L'arrogance d'Eggsy, qui pouvait frôler souvent l'insolence, il n'arrivait et ne cherchait pas à la contrôler. Cela faisait partie du charme du jeune homme. Roxanne se mit en position, essayant d'orienter la longue tige en acajou comme on lui avait indiqué. Avec une petite moue amusée, Eggsy se mit derrière elle, l'englobant de ses bras, aiguillant ses gestes pour lui montrer comment faire. Elle manqua de peu la dernière boule rouge mais son instructeur sembla content d'elle. Il lui embrassa discrètement le sommet du crâne et s'écarta pour qu'Amanda puisse jouer. La proximité entre Roxy et sa recrue ravissait Harry, elle était bénéfique pour chacun d'eux. Roxanne ramena ses longs cheveux blonds sur son épaule pour les tresser alors qu'Amanda entrait une boule jaune. Eggsy semblait s'être déconnecté de la partie un instant, fasciné par les doigts agiles de la jeune femme qui finissaient sa natte. Il dit quelque chose que le deuxième coup raté de l'Allemande étouffa mais Harry ne manqua pas le rire de Roxy qui résonna dans la salle. Des contes avaient été écrits pour moins que ça. _La princesse et le manant_. L'espion les imaginait très bien mener une vie faite de batailles sur le terrain qui continueraient chez eux, pour savoir qui dominerait dans le lit. Connaissant le jeune homme, il pourrait très certainement se laisser faire, laisser ces jambes fines s'enrouler autour de ses hanches alors qu'il porterait l'espionne dans leur chambre ou, plutôt, sur la table, alternant ensuite les baisers tendres sur ses clavicules et les morsures sur ses seins. Eggsy apporterait de la spontanéité dans leur couple tandis que Roxanne le garderait sur le bon chemin. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Eggsy avait prévu, Harry le vit très bien quand le regard pétillant de sa recrue croisa à nouveau le sien. C'était lui qu'il voulait. Heureusement, Amanda s'approcha de lui en râlant pour prendre un trait de scotch.

"Votre recrue est en train de nous battre à plate couture, Galahad. Vous l'avez bien instruit."

"Je suis tout aussi étonné que vous, Amanda. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter mais plutôt son adolescence passée dans des pubs."

Elle rit, retournant son attention sur Eggsy qui tournait autour de la table, la queue de billard sur l'épaule, cherchant manifestement le prochain coup, sa démarche assurée faisant tendre les muscles de ses jambes et de ses fesses pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Son regard était fixé sur le jeu et semblait sérieux, concentré. C'était celui que Harry préférait car la lueur de détermination qui y brillait dans ces moments-là les rendaient encore plus bleus et désirables. La musique changea de rythme lorsqu'Eggsy acheva, dans un doublet magistral, ses adversaires et la partie. L'autre jeune homme - _Charlie ? Non, jamais Eggsy ne pourrait jouer une partie amicale avec Charlie sans que ça ne finisse en bataille rangée_ \- serra la main de sa recrue en s'esclaffant tandis qu'Amanda s'avançait vers son manteau en soufflant. Roxy, elle, rangeait les cannes, réfléchissant déjà à une date pour la prochaine leçon.

"Promis, Rox', on s'entraînera bientôt."

"Tu as intérêt. Mon père dit que c'est _un jeu d'hommes_. Conneries. J'ai toujours voulu savoir y jouer."

"Et tu n'abandonneras pas avant de pouvoir battre Eggsy, on sait."

"Tu devrais peut-être te joindre à ces leçons, Digby. Tu en aurais bien besoin." ricana Amanda - et Harry la remercia mentalement de répondre enfin à sa question.

Ils le saluèrent et sortirent du salon, Eggsy les accompagnant jusqu'à la porte comme le bon hôte qu'il avait appris à être. Harry entendit les dernières embrassades et au revoir enjoués avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs taxis garés plus loin. Il finissait sa tasse désormais remplie de scotch quand Eggsy revint dans la pièce. Harry se leva.

"Mets en place le jeu, je fais le break."

"À vos ordres, Monsieur."

Eggsy s'agita, récupéra les boules des poches avant de les classer dans l'ordre à l'intérieur du triangle en plastique tandis qu'Harry mettait du bleu sur le bout de sa canne. Une fois prêt, il se plaça face aux boules et cassa le triangle dans un mouvement franc. Une jaune entra dans le coin supérieur droit, annonçant sa couleur.

"Les rouges me portent toujours chance." se vanta le plus jeune.

Le sourire d'Eggsy était assuré, il se voyait déjà victorieux et à genoux, l'espion en était certain. Sauf qu'Harry avait vingt ans de plus que lui, de nombreuses parties de billard d'avance et une soif de victoire dont il avait oublié le goût. Il allait lui faire ravaler ce rictus et le faire danser. La fellation attendrait encore un peu, l'heure qu'il déciderait _lui_.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, Eggsy faisant clairement traîner la partie, plaçant ses billes face aux poches qu'Harry visait pour le bloquer et l'obliger à changer de stratégie. Il s'amusait, le frôlant délicatement lorsque celui-ci se penchait sur la table pour tirer afin de le déconcentrer. Ce n'était pas fair-play mais les règles qu'ils avaient mis en place au début de la partie ne précisaient pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer de leurs charmes pour empêcher l'autre de gagner. Harry rentra la dernière jaune dans la poche au milieu de la bande droite, les mettant à égalité. Le premier à entrer la noire gagnerait la partie. La tension augmenta dans la pièce, la musique prit même un tempo plus sombre et bas, étouffant l'atmosphère dans un tonnerre de cordes.

" À moi," souffla Eggsy quand la blanche d'Harry ricocha à deux centimètres de la noire.

La disposition des billes l'obligea à allonger son torse sur la table, son corps en angle droit. Harry n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde : à l'instant où Eggsy allait frapper la bille blanche, la main de l'espion empoigna sa fesse et la serra. La canne ripa sur le tapis, déviant le coup du jeune homme qui se releva subitement, les sourcils froncés de colère.

"Putain Harry ! Tu fais chier ! Je l'avais, là !"

"Je ne fais qu'appliquer tes méthodes, jeune homme."

Eggsy serra ses lèvres et se détourna, laissant la place à Harry qui se positionna de la même façon que sa recrue quelques minutes plus tôt. L'agent sentit une caresse identique qui se fit plus audacieuse mais il n'était pas le meilleur agent Kingsman pour rien. La noire entra dans la poche dans un bruit sec.

"Merde," cracha Eggsy "Va falloir que je danse cette putain de valse."

Harry posa la longue tige de bois sur la table avant de se tourner vers sa recrue qui boudait, les mains serrées autour de la canne en bois. Il fit les quatre pas qui les séparaient, sa main se posant sur l'épaule d'Eggsy pour le tourner vers lui, et le guider dans ses bras.

"Nous pouvons commencer la leçon maintenant, si tu le souhaites."

Sa main glissa le long du bras d'Eggsy jusqu'à agripper son poignet pour le placer sur sa propre épaule. Eggsy se rapprocha, serrant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. La queue de billard lui rentrait dans le ventre, le bout tapant contre sa hanche mais seules les lèvres de sa recrue le captivaient vraiment. Lorsqu'un bout de langue sortit à sa rencontre, il se laissa faire et se pencha, l'aspirant dans sa bouche pour la goûter encore et encore. Ce fut Eggsy qui rompit leur baiser, les yeux entrouverts.

"Et si on changeait les règles ? Trois parties gagnantes. Cette fois, je me laisserais plus surprendre, crois-moi."

"Tu veux vraiment finir à genoux."

Ce n'était pas une question et la lueur de désir qui envahit soudainement les yeux d'Eggsy le confirma. Un désir qui semblait plus grand que lui, plus grand qu'eux et qui répondait avec perfection au sien. Harry avait envie de se frotter contre ce torse musclé, de prendre entre ses doigts ces fesses nues et fermes, d'envahir ces lèvres pleines.

"Qui vivra verra."

Harry reprit les lèvres de son amant en bouche doucement, juste de quoi faire accélérer son souffle. "Je te laisse le premier coup."

Alors que sa recrue se détachait de lui pour mettre en place le triangle, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il se mette à perdre.


End file.
